


联盟宝宝

by Batsy7



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: OOC, huantuo, 恶搞
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 蝙蝠侠从来没想过可能导致整个联盟崩溃的事件会是这样的，一群有超能力的宝宝？！还都是自己生的？！蝙蝠侠有些无力的闭上眼睛，拒绝看超人宝宝开心的热视线煎蛋和闪电侠宝宝开心的吃煎蛋。这该死的魔法！！！





	1. Chapter 1

　　蝙蝠侠有些虚弱的躺在医疗室里，他刚刚经历了一次非常难忘的生产经历，就算是伟大如蝙蝠侠现在也有点吃不消。

　　“嘿，B？”超人敲了敲门，然后抱着一个宝宝悄悄地飞进来，那个宝宝有着和超人一样漂亮又纯净的蓝眼睛，此刻正被包裹在超人的红披风里，安静的吮着手指。

　　“你还好吗，B？”超人飞到床边，非常关心的。

　　“……这是？”蝙蝠侠不确定的指了指超人怀里的宝宝。

　　“啊！”超人一脸开心的把宝宝往蝙蝠侠跟前递，“这是你生的，我们的宝宝啊！”

　　“……”蝙蝠侠艰难地点点头，“可是，我记得我……那什么出来的是一堆蛋。”

　　“他们孵化了，B，”超人一脸骄傲，“而且我们的宝宝是第一个破壳的！”

　　蝙蝠侠心情非常复杂，“……恭喜你？”

　　“B，我们的宝宝饿了。”超人小心翼翼的托着宝宝到蝙蝠侠眼前，确保他能看到宝宝天蓝色的委屈的水汪汪的大眼睛，“你不应该喂喂他吗？”

　　“什么？”蝙蝠侠没反应过来。

　　“就是……喂奶。”超人盯着蝙蝠侠的胸部，他现在没有穿铠甲，只是穿着宽松的病号服，底下还是真空，超人坚持认为蝙蝠侠的胸比没生宝宝之前大了一个号。

　　“你的智商也退化成幼儿了吗，超人！”蝙蝠侠觉得自己额头出现了明显的井字，“我是男人，没有那个功能！”

　　“可是，你刚刚才生……”

　　“滚出去！现在！”蝙蝠侠就算不在战衣里也气势十足。

　　超人蔫蔫的抱着宝宝，心不甘情不愿的一点点往外飘，超人宝宝察觉到自己老爸的心情以及可能意识到自己没奶喝了，非常配合的爆发出中气十足的哭声。

　　蝙蝠侠很想不蝙蝠侠的捂住耳朵假装自己什么都没听到。

　　就在超人终于飘到门口的时候，闪电侠冲了进来，怀里也有一个宝宝，穿着红色的婴儿装：“蝙蝠侠！”

　　闪电侠不敢跑太快，用正常人的速度奔到蝙蝠侠床前，抱着宝宝，大声的说：“你看他都饿成什么样子了！”

　　蝙蝠侠低头看了一眼，一个宝宝正在用平常宝宝不可能有的速度飞快的吮吸手指。

　　蝙蝠侠觉得头更疼了。

　　闪电侠一脸焦急：“他也有神速力，这样下去他会饿死的！”

　　“那你应该定时喂他奶粉，闪电。”蝙蝠侠强迫自己保持沉着冷静。

　　“什么？”闪电侠一脸惊愕，“你不打算喂他？他这么可爱而且是你亲生的！我们的爱情结晶！”

　　蝙蝠侠终于忍不住开始揉自己的太阳穴，“我是男人，闪电，而且你所说的爱情的结晶不过是一次失败的魔法然后你摸了我一下的结果！”

　　“所以你打算不要自己的孩子了吗！”闪电侠非常委屈并且完全没有听进蝙蝠侠说的话。

　　超人也跟着飞了回来，一脸无辜的把泪汪汪的超人宝宝举起来，“你忍心吗，B？”

　　蝙蝠侠绝对不承认刚才自己真的动摇了一下，“严格来说他们并不是谁的孩子，他们只是魔法的产物。”

　　超人和闪电侠一脸的不赞同，就连超人宝宝都摇了摇头。

　　“我只是指出了这个事实。”蝙蝠侠义正言辞。

　　“他们的确是我们的后代，蝙蝠侠。”火星猎人也进来了，抱着一个可爱的绿色小姑娘。

　　火星猎人低下头亲了一下可爱的宝宝，“如果你需要，我可以提供他们的基因序列。从这方面来看，他们的确是我们的后代，蝙蝠侠。”

　　“为什么你不愿意接受呢，蝙蝠侠？”神奇女侠也抱着宝宝冲进来。

　　“他们也许是魔法的产物，蝙蝠侠。”绿灯用灯戒做了一个婴儿床托着宝宝进来。

　　“但他们也是你的宝宝！”钢骨抱着一个咯咯笑的宝宝冲进来，“亲生的那种——”

　　蝙蝠侠觉得一个头两个大。

　　“逻辑上来说，”扎塔娜进来了，“他们说的是对的。接受现实吧，布鲁斯。”

　　“我真希望我也摸了你，布鲁斯。”扎塔娜叹气。


	2. Chapter 2

　　所以，这混乱的一切究竟是怎么发生的呢？让我们把时间推回一天前。

　　这是再普通不过的一天，正义联盟又在和邪恶的敌人们战斗，对手是莱克斯卢瑟以及他召集的恶棍们，其中有一个非常不起眼的魔法师，战斗进行了一个小时了，这个魔法师唯一发出的具有攻击性的魔法也就和普通人拳头砸在上面差不多。所以当他突然冲着蝙蝠侠念了一串咒语并且导致蝙蝠侠直接从半空中掉下来的时候，整个联盟都愣住了。

　　难道这个人才是隐藏boss？幕后大杀器？

　　但实际上，那个连名字都没有的魔法师也愣住了，他激动地看着自己的双手，刚准备发表一通居然击败了蝙蝠侠的慷慨激昂的演讲，就被怒气冲冲的超人一个拳头砸晕了。

　　然后在愤怒的驱使下，正义联盟很快的结束了战斗，再一次取得了胜利。

　　但是没人在乎这个，毕竟胜利天天有，自家联盟顾问受伤这么严重的事情可不是每天都会发生的。

　　在一大家子联盟的簇拥下，超人公主抱着蝙蝠侠回到了瞭望塔。

　　然而就在大家准备（用各种不可描述的方法）救助蝙蝠侠的时候，他自己醒了过来，并且看起来没什么大碍。

　　联盟众人在松了一口的同时不知为何感到有些失落。

　　蝙蝠侠站起来的时候还有点不稳，但他很快站直了身体，恢复了以往的强大气场：“我没事，但是安全起见我还是会让扎塔娜来一趟。”

　　然后蝙蝠侠就大步回到了自己的休息室。

　　事情到目前为止，一切正常，前提是魔法真的没有任何作用，蝙蝠侠真的没事。

　　实际上蝙蝠侠的感觉有点微妙，他觉得热？，并且无法忍受身上紧贴着的战衣，于是他摘掉了面罩，摘下腰带和铠甲，甚至连最里面的背心短裤都脱掉，整个人一丝不挂，才觉得舒服了一点。

　　但是蝙蝠侠意识到自己还要出去进行联盟的后续工作，而显然他还是需要衣服的，权衡再三，他戴上了面罩。

　　并且穿上了背心短裤。

　　所以当超人再次看到蝙蝠侠的时候，就是一个背心短裤蝙蝠侠在盯着屏幕工作了。

　　“B？”超人有点不确定的叫他，“你还好吗？”

　　“很好，超人。”蝙蝠侠甚至没回头看他一眼。

　　“但是你的打扮？”超人飞过来，“跟往常有点出入？”

　　“可能是魔法，让我短时间内无法忍受蝙蝠战衣。会解决的。”

　　超人根本没听到蝙蝠侠说的话，他被蝙蝠侠裸露在外的皮肤吸引了，他上下滑动喉结，咽了下口水，然后鬼使神差的握住了蝙蝠侠裸露在外的肩膀。

　　蝙蝠侠的动作顿时停住了，这种过于直接和亲密的接触有些奇怪，然而又诡异的让他觉得兴奋和舒服，他回过头看着超人。

　　超人在肩膀处握了一下就很快的放开，然后手指的指尖一点点划过蝙蝠侠的皮肤，一直到了手肘……

　　“超人！”蝙蝠侠收回了胳膊，并向后退了一步。

　　“哦！额……抱歉，我刚刚……”超人脸红了，慌乱无措，“我还有事先走了，B。”

　　诡异，然而令人舒服，并且缓解了身体的焦躁感。这魔法难道是皮肤饥渴症？

　　蝙蝠侠摇摇头，继续处理资料。

　　然而这种困扰并没有结束，继超人以后，神奇女侠，闪电侠，绿灯，火星猎人……后面的人和次数蝙蝠侠甚至懒得去数，他只是在被摸的时候提醒一下，然后继续工作。

　　但是当扎塔娜告诉他这个魔法的作用的时候，蝙蝠侠觉得整个人都不好了。

　　“什么叫……通过触摸可以使生命体怀孕？”

　　“意思就是，如果我像这样接触到你的皮肤……”扎塔娜伸手要摸蝙蝠侠，但是蝙蝠侠整个人向后跳去，躲开了。

　　“……的话，”扎塔娜遗憾的收回手，“你就会怀孕，身体里会孕育两个人的后代。”

　　“这听起来毫无逻辑。”蝙蝠侠皱眉。

　　“这是魔法，布鲁斯，魔法不需要逻辑。”扎塔娜摇摇头，“还好，这个魔法也是有时间限制的，我推测大概一个月。”

　　“你是说，一整个月，我都要肚子里带着一堆……胚胎？还要避免任何触摸？”

　　“不，布鲁斯，我刚才给你做了个扫描，他们不是胚胎，他们是蛋。至于触摸，其实时间已经过了，只是刚才的一个小时而已，在那段时间内进行接触才会导致受孕。而且你不需要带着他们一个月，估计过不了多久，你就需要把他们生产出来了。”

　　“什么？！”

　　扎塔娜尽量忍住笑，“需要我帮你接生吗，蝙蝠侠？”

　　“你难道不能想办法解开这个荒唐的魔法吗？那个魔法师怎么说？”

　　“首先，我真的没遇到过这么复杂的魔法，其次，我问过那个可怜的魔法师了，他只是念错咒语了，本来只是最普通的攻击魔法，谁知道他怎么念错的。”

　　于是结果就是，蝙蝠侠不得不躺在病床上，双腿大开，进行……产卵。

　　（此处有一千字不可描述的详细产卵过程被蝙蝠电脑强行黑掉。）

**Author's Note:**

> 海王正一脸痴迷的看着浴缸里扑腾水的宝宝，突然想起来什么，抬头看了看第一章：“认真的？我又被忘掉了？海王宝宝这么可爱！”


End file.
